


Conversations about the heart

by Canary620



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canary620/pseuds/Canary620
Summary: This is my first work on this site so please tell me how I did.f





	Conversations about the heart

Rip Hunter is the ragtag time traveler that put together our team. The exact same Rip Hunter who I happen to have fallen in love with.

Rip is still so damaged by losing his wife and his son. I'm not sure if he is ready to be in another relationship, but I still want to give it a try. At the moment whenever he talks to me I blush. Normally I would be able to stop it but he just has that effect on me.

This is why I ended up at the door to his office. Rip is sitting in one of those leather chairs that he seems to love so much. The sight breaks my heart because he is looking out into oblivion looking so utterly lost.

I clear my throat to alert him of my presence. 

"Ahh, Miss Lance you seem to have giving me quite the scare what can I do for you?"

I couldn't hold this off any longer no matter how much I wanted to.

"I um well... You see." He raises an eyebrow at me as if to say  _just get on with it Sara I have things to get done._

I couldn't take it anymore." **I've fallen in love with you.** And I know that you are still upset about Miranda and Jonas. I just thought that you should know." Towards the end of my speech, I started getting unsure while he looked so utterly shocked and quite frankly adorable at what I had to say.

After a while of him still looking shocked I spook up again but this time very unsure."I umm well I'll just leave you to whatever you were..."I didn't get to finish my thought cut off with his lips on mine.

It was such a soft light kiss with his hands cupping my face, and my hands came to rest on his chest and another in his hair.

When we finally broke apart both slightly breathless. He just stared into my blue eyes for a while. Then he spoke in a very quiet and unsure voice."Sara, I have felt this way toward you for so long now. I just never imagined that you could feel the same."

I looked at him confused for a moment before I remembered how my mouth works."But what about your wife?"

"Yes, I will always love Miranda. But now I Iove you too. How do you feel about that?" 

I just smiled up at him for a while then he started looking like he was just rejected I couldn't have that. So I did the only thing that I could think of I kissed him like I should have done a long time ago.

He held me tight as if when he let go I would run for the door.

After we broke apart again I looked into his green eyes and said."I feel absolutely amazing about that Rip."

We kissed and held eachother for a while longer until a time quake rocked the ship.

I would have fallen If it wasn't for two strong arms holding me up."Raincheck." We both agreed. Then went off to face the newest danger that threatened the team. 

Yes, we still had a lot to work through but at least now we are on the same page. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site so please tell me how I did.f


End file.
